The invention relates to composites of poly-coated paper and a resin.
Paper coated with a polymer (poly-coated paper) is used in a number applications. For example, poly-coated paper is used to make a variety of food containers, including individual-serving size juice cartons and boxes for frozen foods.
Resins are also used in a variety of applications, for example, in food packaging. Food containers made of poly-coated paper or resins are typically used once, then discarded. As a result, there is an ever-increasing amount of waste poly-coated paper and resins.